


nobody loves me but you

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: It takes a lot of people to care for that boy properly.





	nobody loves me but you

1.

John knew he was late for lunch, but he'd forgotten about the day until he saw the empty pans in the middle of the dessert table. Cheesecake-swirl brownies, already gone.

He picked out a sad cup of jello, half-wishing that he'd given PFC Hauser more than an informal counseling session for missing his armory duty, because... _cheesecake_ brownies. Phil in the galley was a master at those.

His team was sitting at a corner table with Radek and a couple of the gate techs. John scanned their trays for a hint of brownie as he crossed the room, but without much hope. Ronon ate too fast. The Athosians still weren't used to eating a lot of refined sugar, so Teyla thought most of the Earth desserts were too sweet; she usually ignored the dessert table. And Rodney's appetite was so undiscriminating that John sometimes thought the cooks could serve blocks of garden mulch without him noticing, as long as there was a lot of it.

Nope. No brownies in sight. John heaved a mental sigh and slid into a chair. "Hey," he said to the table at large, and started digging half-heartedly into his beef stroganoff.

Rodney was arguing the merits of several European beers with Radek (which was a trip, really, considering that Rodney had the tolerance of a nine-year-old) and Chuck was regaling the rest of the table with a story about polar bears when he worked in Manitoba, so John had almost forgotten about his bad luck by the time he finished eating.

He wasn't expecting Ronon to kick him under the table, or to push something wrapped in a napkin across the table. "You like those, yeah?" Ronon asked, and John thought that if he wasn't already in love, the brownie would have done it.

 

2.

His shoulder had been bothering him all day -- and it absolutely was _not_ because he needed to stop sparring with twenty-year-old Marines. It was because he'd fallen wrong on that last roll. He wasn't getting old, no way, no _sir._ It was just a manly fighting injury, and John had felt perfectly entitled to complain when they got home.

And okay, he'd forgotten about it for a while, especially when Ronon pushed him down on his stomach, because it was hard to focus on anything else with Ronon plastered against his back and fucking him into the mattress. That had put pressure on lots of things, but his sore shoulder wasn't one of them.

He remembered it after he surfaced from the orgasm-haze, though. As soon as he rolled over, his trap muscles ached in a new way, and he muttered, "Ah, shit, this really hurts. Think I pulled something."

And nobody answered. Ronon was already flat out and breathing deep, Rodney collapsed in a heap with his face buried in Ronon's hair.

 _Men,_ John thought for a disgusted instant, and then immediately pretended that he'd never thought that.

"John," Teyla said. It sounded like she was smiling but he didn't look around to see. "Here, let me."

"My shoulder hurts," he grumbled -- not whined, because he didn't whine -- but he moved quickly when she eased him over to lean against her, and he might have whimpered in gratitude when she started massaging his shoulder with careful fingers, and he might have fallen asleep with her hands moving gently over his skin.

 

3.

By the time his sixth paper airplane (the one folded like an F-117) floated down from the main console to drift dead-center through the stargate, John was almost catatonic with boredom. He couldn't remember it being this bad since QRF duty in Bosnia, when there'd been so little happening that he was lucky to get one alert out of every five shifts.

But it was his idea, after all, ordering Lorne off to the mainland. And it wouldn't have felt right to make one of the junior officers stay back as OIC. They all needed, deserved a break.

Which didn't quite stop him from picturing the fun that everyone was having at the festival, and John wished for the twentieth time that Atlantis had some sort of babysitter-function. Sergeant Carroll and Kevin the gate tech looked like they would appreciate it, too.

He craned his neck back toward the main screen, thinking that maybe, _maybe_ Atlantis would show him how to do that, but instead he saw a familiar head rounding the corner, and blinked. "Rodney? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We can't all run through the flowers on the mainland, Colonel." Rodney said absently, already busy with his laptop next to the screen. "Some of us have to keep the city safe from marauding hordes."

John let his boots slide off the console and kicked his chair around, frowning. He knew everyone who needed to be in Atlantis right now, and Rodney wasn't one of them. He'd signed out for the mainland an hour and a half ago. "Rodney--"

"So, since we're stuck here," Rodney went on, "we have DVDs, and I stole some popcorn from Supply."

John caught the bag automatically when Rodney tossed it over, and then he was fighting to keep the grin off his face. Because he knew exactly how much Rodney would like to watch Teyla and Ronon running around and getting sweaty with the football and rugby and _nekchot_ games at the festival. Instead he'd come back here, and his DVD-player interface was popping up on the Ancient screen as he finished the connections.

"So what've you got?" John asked, casually, offering the popcorn to Sergeant Carroll as he came up the stairs.

"Samurai Jack?"

"Cool," John said, because it would be totally inappropriate to kiss Rodney in the middle of the gateroom. He took the second-best option and hooked a chair out for Rodney to sit next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **oddball_sga** on 2 November 2006.


End file.
